Benutzer:Yuki85000
Emerald Graves - on finding a clue for Parson's Battered Notebook) Where do you suppose those riddles lead? A pot of chocolate? Battle fairies? * Dorian: Does that noise ever stop? * Iron Bull: Well, it's sand blowing on sand in a place full of wind and sand. * Dorian: Thank you. That makes so much more sense now. * * Dorian: Cole, the wooden duck I found on my bed... was that you? * Cole: No. I'm not a wooden duck. ( ich musste soooo lachen) * Dorian: I mean did you put it there? * Cole: Yes? I couldn't find one with little wheels, though. I'm sorry. * _____________________________________ * Dorian: I hope it doesn't bother you to travel alongside a "Vint," Iron Bull. * Iron Bull: That what you are? You people all kinda look the same to me. * Dorian: I'm also a mage. Would you prefer me bound and leashed? * Iron Bull: I'd buy you dinner first. * Dorian: Hopefully before you sewed my mouth shut. * Iron Bull: Depends how much you keep yapping. * Dorian: Nothing at all, Bull? No problem having a "Vint" behind you? * Iron Bull: Hope you like the view. * Dorian: You can't deny you enjoy butchering my people. * Iron Bull: Hey, butchering implies I'm gonna eat 'em. Most Vints are just gristle and fat in a red wine marinade. * Dorian: Well, that much is true. * Iron Bull: That staff's in pretty good shape, Dorian. * Iron Bull: Do you spend a lot of time polishing it? * Dorian: (Groans.) * * Dorian: Watch where you're pointing that thing! * Iron Bull: Dirty. * Dorian: Vishante kaffas! I meant your weapon! Ach ein hoch auf Zweideutigkeiten * Dorian: You seemed remarkably comfortable at the Winter Palace, Bull. * Iron Bull: I do my best. * Dorian: You didn't knock over a single priceless statue, or fart even once near the dessert table. * Iron Bull: That you know of. * Dorian: I'm surprised you never spent time in the Tevinter courts. They would adore you. * Iron Bull: I did. After a while, the saddle just got too heavy. ( wenn man keine Romance mit denen hat und schon früh sich auf ein Partner festlegt, zb Cullen oder Sera dann fangen die beiden was mitnander an) * Dorian: Why is it always so cold? How do you southerners stand it? * Iron Bull: What's the matter? Not enough slaves around to rub your footsies? * Dorian: My footsies are freezing, thank you. * Iron Bull: Quite the stink-eye you've got going, Dorian. * Dorian: You stand there, flexing your muscles, huffing like some beast of burden with no thought save conquest. * Iron Bull: That's right. These big muscled hands could tear those robes off while you struggled, helpless in my grip. * Iron Bull: I'd pin you down, and as you gripped my horns; I. Would. Conquer. You. * Dorian: Uh. What? * Iron Bull:'' Oh. Is that not where we're going? * '''Dorian:' No. It was very much not. * Iron Bull: I'm just saying, Dorian. You have this picture of the Qunari in your mind. * Iron Bull: Like you see us as this forbidden, terrible thing, and you're inclined to do the forbidden... * Dorian: I have no idea what you're talking about. * Iron Bull: All I'm saying is, you ever want to explore that, my door's always open. * Dorian: You are impossible. This is... (Growls.) * Iron Bull: Good. I like that energy. Stoke those fires, big guy. * Iron Bull: So, Dorian, about last night... * Dorian: (Sighs.) Discretion isn't your thing, is it? * Iron Bull: Three times! Also, do you want your silky underthings back, or did you leave those like a token? * Iron Bull: Or... wait, did you "forget" them so you'd have an excuse to come back? You sly dog! * Dorian: If you choose to leave your door unlocked like a savage, I may or may not come. * Iron Bull: Speak for yourself. * Sera: 'Pfft! ''(Laughs.) * '''Dorian: '''Something particularly funny? * '''Sera: You. And Bull. (Laughs.) * Dorian: '''I'm glad it amuses you, but what I get from my affairs is... my affair. * '''Sera: I know what you get. * Sera: 'It's like falling through a tree into custard. * '''Sera: '"Too high! Wham! Too fast! Wham! Leaves! Wham! Splat!" * '''Dorian: I'm not sure which is worse, the mockery or the accuracy. * Iron Bull: '''(if in party) Eh, depends how much rest the trees had. _______________________ * '''Dorian: Where do you get all your arrows, Sera? You have hundreds * Sera: From your arse, that's where. * Dorian: My arse should open up a shop. It's apparently quite prolific. * Sera: '''You don't laugh like a Tevinter. * '''Dorian: '''How is a Tevinter supposed to laugh, exactly? * '''Sera: Cruel and stupid, like... (cackles) * Dorian: '''Oh no. You're not allowed to laugh like that until you get your magister license. * '''Sera: Knew it! Varric owes me a sovereign. * Sera: 'You and the Inquisitor, hey? What is that like? Jousting? * '''Dorian: '''Fewer horses, marginally. More cheering, definitely. * '''Sera: '(Laughs) Nice. __________________ * '''Dorian: Solas, that little flare you sometimes do with your staff... You're redirecting ambient energy to your personal aura? * Solas: Yes. The effect clears magical energy and creates a minor randomized barrier to impair incoming magic. * Dorian: Fascinating. It's a Tevinter technique. I've never seen anyone in this part of the world do it. * Solas: The technique is not Tevinter. It is elven. * Dorian: Oh! That means we... never mind, then. * Solas: But do go on about the wonders of Tevinter magic. * Dorian: Solas, what's this whole look of yours about? * Solas: I'm sorry? * Dorian: No, that outfit is sorry. What are you supposed to be? Some kind of woodsman? * Dorian: Is this a Dalish thing? Don't you dislike the Dalish? Or is it some kind of statement? * Solas: No. * Dorian: Well, it says "apostate hobo" to me. * Vivienne: "Unwashed apostate hobo", more specifically. * Solas: Your magical skill is impressive, Dorian. * Dorian: You're not the first to say so. * Solas: Would you not conserve magical energy with a less... flashy... style, however? * Dorian: Yes, and I'd live longer if I only ate rice and boiled vegetables, but that's just as unlikely. * Dorian: What's a deshyr from the Merchant's Guild doing in the middle of a battle against ancient evils? * Varric: I could ask the same thing of a pampered, noble Tevinter. * Dorian: You can't call me "pampered." Nobody's peeled a grape for me in weeks. * Varric: Talk to Josephine. She can arrange something.